


basil: mewo was a very bad kitty, she's kinda tasty tho tbh

by rockrozma



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: AU where basil doesn't wanna hurt a plant so he's just a ravenous carnivore (credit to pat), Gen, HEAVY OOC, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Spoilers, a bit of spoilers yeah, if you kin basil im so sorry, look i like both basil and mewo okay this is a joke dont kill me, mewo died because of basil, mewo doesn't deserve this, murderous basil au, ooc basil, that's why you dont see her in real world, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockrozma/pseuds/rockrozma
Summary: Basil couldn't stand the putrid fur-filled demon after months of torment and decides that now is the time to end their reign once and for all.
Relationships: Basil/Plants (OMORI)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	basil: mewo was a very bad kitty, she's kinda tasty tho tbh

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on this site  
> its also the third crackfic  
> i do not support animal violence and cat eating

basil couldn't stand it anymore.

the innesscant mewing, the memories of mari, the scratches and the fur...

plants were much more superior than this demon from the realms of darkness, he thought.

plants were pure, stoic and trustworthy, with sunlight nurturing them.

they did not excrete the darkness that the dreaded shadowy fur-filled demon did, the plants being his only friends.

he heaved a sigh and took out a small tube in his cupboard.

* * *

it was dusk when he started hunting down them.

ever since she died, nobody really cared if the thing died or not, didn't they?

sunny rarely left his house, if ever nowadays.

he was the purest of all his old friends, if basil could even consider them friends anymore.

his constant neutral expression was one to behold.

she (the pureness ran in the family) tended for the demon, calling it nicknames in particular "mewo".

fattened it up.

her companions agreed with her in terms of it.

basil stood there beside them all, silent

it was one of the bad parts of the last good days.

his old friends were pure, but not as pure as plants.

why did the purest of friends have to always leave everyone behind, after all?

nobody remembered the little thing after they all left, for good measure indeed.

* * *

he slowly emptied the small bottle of nightshade, praying that the plant gods will forgive him for using their hard work and waited for the drop of the cat's heartbeat that signified his victory.

* * *

the painful mews filled the air.

the little demon's muscles twitched, and a river of putrid darkness leaked out of its gleaming red orifice.

but basil didn't care.

his cold unfeeling eyes pierced through the cat that was struggling to breathe.

basil knew that the inhuman monstrosity had to be stopped, the cat's glazing eyes full of pain being just the devil to tempt him, to rid him of his pureness.

even in its whimpering, the cat seemed very alive for the poison. too alive, in fact, to make basil doubt if the dosage was too little to be lethal.

he might even have taken the wrong poison with him.

he had no more patience for the poison's full grasp, and left the fiend alone for a few moments whilst he looked round for the nearest weapon.

the shovel.

he raised it on the cat's forehead and struck.

basil didn't have much muscle due to lack of exercise, with him mostly reliant on his herbs, so the blow wasn't able to make basil see blood.

but it was enough for the cat.

the evil was eradicated.

the world was pristine and clean once again.

* * *

the corpse of the demon of darkness started to excrete a unfathomable smell, which basil reckoned was the monstrosity's last outburst of darkness.

the shell of the demon shall not go to waste, he thought, a apt offering for the plants he cherished most.

looking at the cat's corpse, basil didn't feel a sliver of remorse. he was used to killing, used to slaying these monsters after all.

he never cared about the poison, trying them so many times in the past from small to larger doses made him used to them.

some of the parts could be salvaged for his plants, with the ready-made compost being the most needed of his brethren.

others could be contributed to a tasty meal.

* * *

the tenderized meat was a delicacy to behold.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to pat#9698 and Sciamachy#2767 on the omori discord for this incredibly cursed idea


End file.
